


Tonight in flames

by Astray



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fire, M/M, and no comfort, post-duel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio saw and felt his world burn to ashes. And then it burned some more. </p><p>[Prompt: Fire, flames, or excessive heat.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight in flames

The house was burning. The flames licked the walls and rose to the ceiling. No one seemed to notice. Everyone would come and go,; no one would stop and look. The flames burned bright – he did not need to see them to know. They were bright as hell, bright as the eyes of the man who almost killed him. Bright as the steel-struck fire in his body. As the flames erupted with renewed force, each and every scar on his skin came alive. Snakes slithering, sizzling and chaffing. He wanted to scream – his parched throat was burned with hot air – silent scream. Hands on his forehead –  _don't stay here, the fire will eat you_. A voice he knew so well, drowned by the crackling noise of fire on the floorboards. A voice that told him to get a grip, that the fire was not real. His eyes still shut – if he opened them, the heat would scorch them, and soon his skull would grow to a shrivelled husk. Cool hands - hands he knew well. Clay against his lips. Water – he could smell it, and it was fresh, and alive, and soothing. He drank, and it was as though the flames were dimmed, receding into the confines of his own world. Damp cloth on his face – he felt like a desert after a sudden rain – alive.

Later, he would learn that his fever lasted five days. Then, he learned that Tybalt had not been so lucky, and his world crashed into hellish maws. This time, there was no ghost to soothe his agony.

 


End file.
